


V

by AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And someday everything will be much better than before, F/M, Gen, He'll look forward and step out with his own two feet, It'll all be alright for him in the end, Maybe it is much better than before, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), POV V | Kim Jihyun, Sort of V's route even though I haven't played it, V | Kim Jihyun Lives, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness/pseuds/AppraisalOfFantasyandHappiness
Summary: Original description from Amino:Inspired by V from Mystic MessengerColor: Blue#LoveBirdCan be found in the WVA (Writing Village).
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	V

I don't know when it was

I don't know when it was I fell for you

No

Not fell

Fell doesn't seem to be right

It isn't right

it can't be right

I didn't "fall" for you

You stole my heart

You stayed with me for a little

But you were taken away

And you left me

Leaving me to chase desperately

I needed you

But you left me

In a dark emptiness

For what would replace

the gaping hole

In my chest

...

I've been seeking others

Seeking something

That will accept me

Anyone that will accept the mistakes I made with you

Anyone that will accept all that I've done wrong

Anyone that will accept what I am

Anything

Anyone

But they've all turned me away

No one will take me in

No one will help me

I'm on my own

...

No one wants to help me

The hole is expanding

I'll be consumed very soon

And I'll never get better

I'll wallow in emptiness

Barely clinging onto what's left

Of my life

Of my

_Cold_

_Tired_

_Existence_

I'll never find you

you're gone

...

I did finally find you one day

Almost miraculously

But you changed so much

You shine with such a maniac light

You've made bad decisions

I want to save you from yourself

But I must save myself first

...

Another girl has come around now

Bright

Wonderful

She's made me feel better

She's reassured me

She keeps saying

_You're not to blame_

_It wasn't your fault_

And even...

_I love you_

After spending time with her

I realized something

**Finally**

_**Because of her** _

...

Because of her I realized

What we had was not love

It was an

**_Obsession_ **

_That drove you and I mad_

That made you leave me

That changed you

But because of her I've changed

And I've come to the conclusion that

I shouldn't chase you

_**Not anymore Rika** _

I shouldn't chase after

You anymore

Somebody has made my existence

Just a little bit brighter

A girl whose smile shines

like the sun

Warm

Bright

The one who gave back

What I lost to you

...

I obsessed over you

I didn't love you

You hurt me when you "loved" me

Blaming me for your mistakes

You took my heart and smashed it up

You were caught in your delusions

I blamed myself when you left

I thought I could never forgive myself

I thought I made you leave me

...

**After meeting her**

**I started to change**

And I started thinking

Maybe I can forgive myself

Maybe I can redeem myself

Maybe... I'm not all that bad

I've forgotten something important

Because of you

But she gave that back to me

...

I've gotten my heart back from another

Amongst millions of stars in the sky

**_I found someone_ **

She cares for me

Bright-eyed

Kind

**She's accepted me**

_**She's accepted all of me** _

She's given me so much hope

So I will confront you

**_And I will do everything I can_ **

**_To help you like she helped me_ **


End file.
